Hospital Fundraiser Explosion
Construction The hospital fundraiser explosion was a memorable storyline which occurred during Episode 6415 (4th May 2016), with the aftermath taking place in Episode 6416/6417/6418 (5th May 2016) and a farewell for the victims in Episode 6421 (11th May 2016). The storylines were heavily advertised in the weeks leading to the event, with the tagline "2 won't make it". Closer to the event, promos also advertised that Charlotte King's killer would also finally be revealed. The fundraiser was organised by Roo Stewart and was originally going to be held at The Sands. Due to a double booking, the venue was later changed to the Caravan Park. When Andy saw Tank getting into his car dressed in a suit, he told him not to attend the fundraiser because Evie and Josh would be there. After a heated argument, Tank drove off, closely followed by Andy. Back at the Caravan Park, Roo announced that they had already raised $15,000 for the new hospital wing. Leah asked Zac to return to the house as she had forgotten to bring some things. The event attendees talked and danced as unbeknownst to them, Tank and Andy drove recklessly down the road. Once they got out, Andy pushed Tank and exclaimed that he had told him not to come to the fundraiser. Tank shouted "leave me alone" and Andy pushed him into the side of a caravan before punching him in the stomach and accidentally knocking over a gas tank. Tank picked up a metal pole and swung it at Andy. Andy ducked and punched him in the face. They continued to fight, fumbling around and ended up knocking over a second gas tank in the process. Andy pushed Tank to the ground and demanded that he left, while close-up camera shots of a severed power cord and a leaking gas tank could be seen as the result of their fight. Tank conceded and agreed to leave. Andy drove away leaving Tank at the scene. The windows of the caravan were open and the leaking gas could be seen seeping through. Ricky just arrived when she got a phone call from Cheryl. Due to the loud music and conversation, she went inside the caravan, that Tank and Andy had just been fighting behind, to continue the call. Camera shots cut from showing attendees enjoying themselves to more close-ups of the leaking gas and precariously dangling severed cord. Leah and Zac were seen walking up to the Summer Bay house while they discussed the success of the event. A final shot of the laughing faces of Chris, Hannah, Evie and Oscar were shown before cutting back to the power cord. The severed ends of the cord touched and created a spark, which caused the caravan to explode in half. Having just arrived at the door of the house, a shocked Zac and Leah turned around to see the fiery explosion amongst the trees. The next episode began with Zac running back to the event site, with Leah close behind, while calling for emergency services on his mobile. INCOMPLETE Promos Category:Memorable H&A Storylines